"I'm Not a Hipster" Update
The I'm Not a Hipster Update is a content pack for Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online that was released on June 17, 2014 as part of the 1.14 patch. It features hipster content such as vintage cars and vehicles. There is also new clothing that complements the hipster lifestyle. Update Contents Jobs/Services *12 new jobs are added to GTA Online, including Races, Deathmatches and Captures: **Airwaves **Beach Odyssey **Before It Was Cool **Caffeine Rush **Contend: Condo-monium **East Vinewood LTS **Embracing America **GTA: Grab a Cab **Hip to be Cool **Legion Square Survival **Puerta Del Sol Deathmatch **Trend Setting *There's also 3 new Gang Attacks in Chumash, East Vinewood and Mirror Park. Vehicles: 7 new vehicles are included in this update. Ten existing GTA V vehicles have been added to the southernsanandreassuperautos.com website for purchase, including the unique Story Mode characters’ vehicles: *Albany Primo *BF Surfer *Bravado Buffalo *Franklin's Bravado Buffalo S *Bravado Youga *Cheval Picador *Dundreary Regina *Trevor's Karin Rebel (clean version) *Trevor's Nagasaki Hot Rod Blazer *Michael's Obey Tailgater Weapons: 2 new weapons have been added to the game. Additions/Fixes *Pure Gold and Brushed Gold paint colors have been added to LS Customs in the ‘Metals’ category. These unlock at Rank 100. *A new Pure Black window tint has been added to Los Santos Customs, along with four new jazzy vehicle horns (including one which loops and speeds up / slows down as you drive), as well as brown and pink tire smoke. *Eight new individual player celebrations and four new paired Celebration animations have been added. *Players will no longer be charged Insurance costs if their vehicle is destroyed by another player who does not have enough GTA$ to pay. *Fixed an issue where, if an insured Personal Vehicle was destroyed, both parties had to pay the insurance costs. *Fixed an issue where some four-wheel drive vehicles had reverted to two-wheel drive. *Players are now able to bookmark Jobs whilst in a Playlist from the Pause menu. *Tear Gas now does more damage and lasts longer. *A small tick has been added to the first screen in the corona if a player has played a Job before, much like in the pause menu or Next Job Voting Screen. *The level of difficulty is now displayed when pressing Directional-pad down when playing Missions. * Ten new beards added for male characters and four new hairstyles. * 49 new tattoos available, 170+ new items of clothing available, and eight new masks available. * Changes have been made to the mission Coveted: ** New objectives added: When the players arrive at the cove their objective becomes “Secure the landing site”. Players then have 2 minutes to reach the Cargobob's landing area and kill nearby enemies. Failing to do so in 2 minutes will fail the mission. ** Enemy placement: Around 50% of the enemies have been moved from the beach to the hill leading to the landing site. ** Cargobob now takes around 2 minutes to arrive once the players have reached the cove ** 2 enemies near the objective container now have RPGs (Low Accuracy). ** Enemies on the beach no longer have Extended LOS, meaning they won’t shoot at the players as they fight down the hill ** Drop-off location for the container is now at a warehouse in Cypress Flats. ** Once the player has collected the container, an enemy helicopter spawns and pursues the Cargobob. Videos File:GTA Online - I'm Not a Hipster Update Trivia *This is one of few, if not the only update, which was released without Rockstar giving any details. *The name of this update "I'm Not a Hipster" could be a reference to Trevor's line in the Paleto Score Setup where Michael bashes him for having near hipster-like qualities, much to his abhorrence towards them. External Links * Full change log * Article Category:Downloadable Content Category:GTA V Category:GTA Online Category:GTA Online Content Updates